Another Us
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Pencariannya terhadap anak mantan Yondaime Hokage, mengantarkannya pada penemuan-penemuan tidak terduga. Segala keanehan yang terjadi di malam sebelumnya, kini dapat dijabarkan dalam kata-kata yang sederhana: Dunia lain, diri yang lain. / "Uchiha-san, menurutmu … bagaimana dengan cerita tadi? Ada sosok kita yang lain, di dunia yang lain …." / ItaIno. RTN Version.


Malam itu, aku baru saja pulang dari pelaksanaan misi yang sangat aneh. Seharusnya tugasku adalah menyelamatkan anak mantan _Yondaime_ _Hokage_ yang diculik sesosok orang tak dikenal, sekaligus menyelidiki, siapa sebenarnya orang tak dikenal itu dan apa maunya. _Seharusnya_.

Kenyataannya adalah, anak mantan _Yondaime_ _Hokage_ tersebut, Haruno Sakura, justru kembali menghilang. Entah ke mana. Tidak ada di tempat terakhir seharusnya dia berada. Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina—sembari membawa anak mereka yang pingsan kala itu—mengatakan bahwa mereka yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan laporan untuk diserahkan pada _Hokage_. Dan akhirnya, aku pun setuju untuk membiarkan semua anggota Akatsuki pulang.

Misi selesai. Semua kembali ke rumah.

Meski rasa ingin tahu dan rasa tidak puasku masih terus menghantui.

Keesokan paginya, begitu aku menghadap _Hokage_ pagi-pagi sekali, aku pun menemukan fakta bahwa Haruno Sakura belum juga kembali ke rumahnya. Dengan demikian, aku diminta _Godaime_ untuk menghubungi Akatsuki dan menyelidiki ke daerah di sekitar desa Konoha.

Di pertemuan pagi tadi, Minato—yang juga dipanggil _Godaime_—memang mengatakan bahwa gadis berambut merah muda itu akan baik-baik saja dan bahwa ia akan kembali pada waktunya nanti. Namun, siapa yang bisa menjamin? Bukan tidak mungkin akan ada bahaya lain yang mengincarnya. Dan sekelumit keanehan masih mungkin terjadi—sebagaimana kejadian tadi malam yang rasanya sulit diterima dengan logika.

Perintah _Godaime_ _Hokage_ untuk menemukan Haruno Sakura itulah yang menyebabkan aku kini berkeliling di hutan yang ada di daerah barat daya desa. Bersama partnerku, Hoshigaki Kisame, kami memasang mata dan terus mencari. Tidak ada celah yang boleh terlewat. Bagaimanapun caranya, Haruno Sakura harus ditemukan dalam keadaan selamat.

"KYAAAAA!"

Dan teriakan wanita yang terdengar familiar membuat kewaspadaanku meningkat beberapa kali lipat.

* * *

**ANOTHER US**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: ****RTN**_** version. Probably rush.**_

* * *

Di tempat asal teriakan itu, aku dan Kisame menemukan sosok salah seorang _kunoichi_ Konoha. Gadis itu mengikat rendah rambut pirangnya dan ia berpakaian serba ungu. Aku bukan tidak tahu siapa dia. Penerus klan Yamanaka yang agak pemalu. Yamanaka Ino.

"… Yamanaka? Ada apa?" tanyaku sembari menghampirinya semakin dekat.

Pundak gadis itu tampak menegang saat mendengar suaraku. Ia menoleh lambat-lambat dan sedetik kemudian, kewaspadaan dan ketegangannya menurun. Sekilas bahkan aku bisa melihatnya menghela napas. Meski demikian, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut kecemasan di wajahnya.

"I—Uchiha_-san_," jawabnya sembari melihat takut-takut ke arahku sebelum mengalihkan perhatian ke pangkuannya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak lembut untuk menyisiri sesuatu yang tampak seperti ….

Tunggu! Helai-helai rambut merah muda itu ….

"Oi, oi," ujar Kisame memotong pemikiranku, "apa itu Haruno Sakura?"

Gadis Yamakana itu mengangguk. "A-aku menemukan Sakura_-chan_ terbaring di sini saat hendak mengumpulkan tanaman herbal," jelasnya dengan berhati-hati. "Aku tidak … tidak tahu kenapa Sakura_-chan_ pingsan di sini."

Kisame bergerak mendahuluiku dan ia mengangkat Haruno Sakura dari pangkuan Yamanaka Ino. Ia menggendongnya dengan berhati-hati.

"Kita akan tahu setelah dia sadar nanti. Sekarang, kita harus membawanya pada _Hokage-sama_."

Ino mengangguk dan ikut berdiri. Sejenak, kulihat ia tampak ragu-ragu. Seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi menelannya kembali. Kurasa ia merasa sedikit segan.

"Ada apa? Kautahu sesuatu?" pancingku.

"Apa?" Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Mata beriris biru kehijauan yang hanya terlihat di sisi kirinya (mata kanannya terhalang poni yang memang menjadi kebiasannya dalam menata rambut) menyiratkan keterkejutan. Tapi selanjutnya, ia berhasil menguasai diri. Ia pun menggeleng lemah.

"Aku … aku cuma merasa akhir-akhir ini Sakura_-chan_ agak aneh, tapi …." Ia menghentikan perkataannya—menunduk dan meletakkan kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan ke depan tubuhnya.

Aku dan Kisame masih menunggu gadis sopan itu untuk kembali berbicara. Penantian kami tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Ino akhirnya mengangkat kepala.

"Boleh aku … boleh aku ikut menemui _Hokage-sama_?" tanyanya ragu-ragu sambil memandangiku dan Kisame secara bergantian. "Aku mengkhawatirkan Sakura_-chan_."

Aku bertukar pandang dengan Kisame. Tapi pemuda berkulit biru itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Pada akhirnya, keputusan kembali padaku.

"Ya," kataku setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa saat. "Kurasa tidak masalah."

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Godaime_ _Hokage_ segera memerintahkan Shizune untuk memeriksa keadaan Haruno Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura pun sadar dan bisa segera ditanyai. Tidak hanya Sakura, ternyata _Hokage_ juga mendatangkan Namikaze Menma. Keduanya dimintai keterangan.

Seharusnya, laporan kali itu menjadi pertemuan tertutup. Namun, Ino yang terlanjur ada di sana akhirnya ikut mendengarkan. Memang awalnya ia menawarkan diri untuk pulang jika memang ia tidak diharapkan berada di sana, tapi Sakura menahannya—entah untuk alasan apa. Sakura bahkan tampak tidak ingin jauh dari Ino.

Dan jadilah ruangan _Hokage_ tersebut dipenuhi oleh tujuh orang: _Hokage_ sendiri, Shizune, Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Menma, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, dan aku—sebagai perwakilan Akatsuki.

Laporan dimulai dari Menma yang mengatakan bahwa ada sesosok orang bertopeng yang menamakan dirinya Tobi. Sosok tersebut lebih berupa bayang-bayang. Namun, sosok itu berhasil memengaruhi Menma dan menanamkan kekuatan gelap dalam tubuhnya. Menma pun kemudian diperintahkan untuk menangkap _Jinchuuriki_. Beruntung Menma ternyata masih bisa mengingat detailnya karena sesaat setelah ia bangun dari pingsannya, ia merasa sangat 'kosong'.

Di akhir penjelasannya, Minato mengatakan bahwa ia sempat melihat sosok bayang-bayang tersebut. Namun hanya sekilas dan bayang-bayang tersebut menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itulah, sosok lain yang menyerupai Menma dan Sakura menghilang.

Karena belum ada kesempatan bagiku untuk berbicara—dan memang aku tidak mempunyai satu hal pun untuk dilaporkan—aku hanya diam dan mengamat-amati eskpresi wajah tiap-tiap orang yang ada di situ secara bergantian. Sakura dan Menma sempat saling bertukar pandang dan keduanya seolah berhasil memahami sesuatu. Minato tetap tenang seperti biasa sementara _Hokage_ dan Shizune tampak mendengarkan laporan dengan serius. Raut kebingungan terlihat paling jelas di wajah Ino.

"Jadi," ujar Sakura yang membuatku kembali memperhatikannya, "saat 'Sakura' dan 'Menma' yang lain itu ada _di sini_, aku justru berada _di sana_."

Aku mengernyitkan alis.

"Di sana—dunia lain yang sangat mirip dengan dunia ini," lanjut Sakura sambil menyentuh dagunya, "hanya saja … cenderung berkebalikan."

Seruan tertahan sedikit terdengar. _Hokage_ menaikkan posisi kacamatanya dan semakin memajukan duduknya. Shizune tampak memandang Sakura dengan menyelidik—mungkin ia masih mempertimbangkan hendak memercayai Sakura atau kembali memeriksa kondisi kesehatan Sakura. Minato tidak tampak terkejut sementara Menma hanya mengangguk-angguk seolah ia tahu pasti memang demikianlah yang terjadi.

Aku mulai menangkap apa maksud semua ini. Semua keanehan yang terjadi melibatkan satu dunia lain yang belum pernah kami ketahui. Dunia yang mungkin paralel dengan dunia kami. Mirip tapi tak sama.

"Jadi … yang kemarin-kemarin itu … bukan Sakura_-chan_ dan Menma_-kun_ yang asli?"

Sakura menghadap ke arah sahabat baiknya yang tampak paling bingung di antara semua yang hadir di ruang _Hokage_ ini.

"Mereka asli. Tapi bukan dari dunia ini. Mereka …." Sakura melirik ke langit-langit, seolah mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok-sosok misterius yang entah bagaimana caranya berhasil mendatangi dunia kami.

"—Mereka semacam _diri kita_ yang lain di dunia yang lain," potong Menma.

Sakura mengangguk dan menambahkan, "Dengan sifat dan latar belakang yang bisa dibilang berbeda."

Kurasa, ucapan Menma memang sangat masuk akal dan berhasil menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam bahasa yang terbilang sederhana.

Dunia yang lain. Diri yang lain.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Seusai laporan yang memakan cukup banyak waktu itu, _Hokage_ mempersilakan semua orang untuk pulang, kecuali Menma dan Sakura. Tampaknya, masih ada hal-hal yang ingin diketahui _Hokage_ sehubungan dengan peristiwa yang jarang terjadi ini.

Setelah dibubarkan, Shizune mengatakan bahwa ia akan ke rumah sakit untuk pengecekan rutin sementara Minato dimintai tolong oleh _Hokage_ untuk mengumpulkan beberapa orang yang disebutnya demi kepentingan misi yang lain. Aku sendiri diperintahkan _Hokage_ untuk menemui anggota Akatsuki dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi lalu melakukan penyelidikan mengenai 'dunia lain' yang menjadi topik pembicaraan kami tadi.

Hanya Ino yang begitu saja keluar tanpa mendapat tugas tambahan. _Hokage_ hanya berpesan agar Ino merahasiakan tiap-tiap hal yang ia dengar dari pertemuan ini. Ino menyanggupi dan ia pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan _Hokage_.

Namun ternyata, gadis itu tidak serta-merta pulang ke rumahnya. Ia berdiam diri di depan gedung _Hokage_ dengan kepala yang menengadah ke langit. Seharusnya, bukan ini urusanku. Seharusnya, aku segera mengumpulkan anggota Akatsuki dan menjelaskan perintah _Hokage_ yang baru pada kami. Namun, aku mengesampingkan pesan _Hokage_ dan malah menghampiri _kunoichi_ berambut pirang tersebut.

"Tidak pulang?"

Ino menoleh ke arahku. Bibirnya membuka sedikit dan mengutarakan kata-kata yang nyaris berupa bisikan. "Uchiha_-san_ …."

Sekali ini, giliranku yang melihat ke sekeliling. Ada beberapa orang di dekat kami. Beberapa sempat melihat ke arahku. Aku pun menghela napas.

"Aku … menunggu Sakura_-chan_," sambung Ino yang sontak membuatku kembali menghadap ke arahnya.

"Oh, ya …," jawabku kikuk. "Kalau begitu—"

"Uchiha_-san_," ujarnya lagi yang membuatku mengurungkan keinginan untuk langsung pergi, "menurutmu … bagaimana dengan cerita tadi? Ada sosok kita yang lain, di dunia yang lain …."

"Bagaimana?" Aku bergerak sedikit dan memosisikan diriku tepat di sebelahnya—bersandar pada tembok gedung _Hokage_. Aku pun kini menengadahkan kepala dan memandang ke langit—benda yang Ino pandangi sebelum aku datang menghampirinya. "Aku rasa, itu memang memungkinkan. Masuk akal."

Ino melanjutkan. "Kalau begitu, apa kaupikir … di dunia sana akan ada 'aku' atau 'kau' yang lain?"

Aku mengangguk. Tapi selanjutnya, aku justru memegang dagu. "Jika Menma dan Sakura memiliki sosok lain di dunia lain, kurasa kita juga memiliki sosok kita yang lain."

"Aku membayangkan," ujar Ino lembut dengan senyum yang membuat matanya sedikit menyipit, "bagaimana dengan sosok 'kita' di dunia yang lain, ya? Seperti apa sifatnya, atau latar belakangnya … kemampuannya …."

Aku melirik ke sekitar. Beberapa orang yang kulihat tadi hilir mudik di sekitar gedung _Hokage_, kini sudah tidak ada. Suasana di sini terbilang sepi untuk ukuran satu hari di kala matahari masih merajai langit. Aku menyilangkan lenganku di depan dada.

"Tapi, Uchiha_-san_ pasti tetap menjadi shinobi kuat yang disegani banyak orang. Dan Sasuke_-kun_ …"

Hm. Sasuke-_kun_, ya?

"… apa mungkin dia tidak menjadi _playboy_ seperti di—"

"Ino," ujarku memotong ucapannya.

Ino terdiam dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Aku pun segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuh untuk dapat mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Ino semakin bungkam dan bisa kulihat wajahnya yang sangat memerah begitu aku sudah menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya.

"Aaa … Uchiha-_san_—"

"Siapa, Ino?"

Kulihat Ino menelan ludah dengan gugup. Matanya melirik takut-takut, menyapu sekitar kami. Lalu, setengah berbisik, ia berkata, "I-Itachi_-kun_, apa yang … bagaimana kalau tadi ada orang yang …."

"Ah," jawabku sambil tersenyum cuek, "karena tidak ada siapa-siapa, makanya aku melakukannya."

Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa kaulakukan itu~?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"_A-ano_ … _ki-kissu_ …." Ia pun menunduk dalam-dalam.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan menepuk kepalanya. Kurasakan kedua sudut bibirku terangkat. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku justru menjawab pertanyaan Ino yang belum kujawab sebelumnya.

"Seandainya di dunia lain itu, ada 'kita', maka aku berharap bahwa di dunia lain itu pun, aku yang lain akan tetap jatuh cinta pada dirimu yang lain. Juga, aku berharap waktu yang bisa 'kita' habiskan bersama jauh lebih banyak dari yang bisa kita habiskan di sini."

Kulihat rona merah di pipi Ino merambat sampai ke telinganya. Wajahnya yang sedang malu-malu seperti itu memang menggemaskan. Semoga tidak ada orang lain yang melihat.

"Se-seandainya di dunia itu, 'kita' bahkan tidak saling kenal?" tanya Ino takut-takut sambil mengintip dari celah jarinya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Tidak peduli. "Seandainya memang demikian, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Aku di sini, di dunia ini, akan tetap jatuh cinta pada Yamanaka Ino dari dunia ini."

Ino menurunkan tangan yang semula menutupi wajah. Aku pun menggenggam erat tangannya dan seketika menariknya ketika kulihat sesosok berambut merah muda keluar dari gedung _Hokage_.

Sudah saatnya aku pergi.

"Nah, sampai jumpa lagi, Yamanaka."

Ino tampak kaget tapi begitu ia mengerti, ia pun segera mengangguk. Aku langsung menghilang dari hadapannya dan Ino kini berbalik arah untuk menyambut Sakura.

Sesaat, aku pun kembali terpikirkan mengenai masalah dunia lain tersebut. Seandainya memang ada dunia lain, seandainya memang ada diri kami yang lain ….

Namun segala perandaian itu ketepis jauh-jauh dari benakku. Cukup masalah dunia lain itu menjadi sebatas bahan penyelidikan. Aku tidak perlu berandai-andai bahwa di dunia itu ada 'aku' atau 'Ino' yang lain. Tidak.

Walau intensitas pertemuan kami bisa dihitung dengan jari, walau hubungan kami saat ini dilakukan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi karena situasi dan kondisi, bagiku cukup hanya dengan aku tahu bahwa aku dan Ino di sini adalah sepasang kekasih.

Kami tidak butuh diri kami yang lain.

Cukup dengan diri kami sendiri di saat ini, di dunia ini.

Demikianlah, determinasi itu membuatku mempercepat langkah untuk mencapai markas Akatsuki—meninggalkan Ino dan segudang aktivitas dan keseharian yang berbeda denganku. Sampai saatnya kami bertemu lagi nanti.

*********終わり*********

* * *

ItaIno! Setelah lama nggak pernah bikin tentang mereka (*v*)b

Dateng-dateng langsung bikin mereka dalam versi RTN. Tapi, tapi, entah kenapa saya sendiri suka ama konsepnya. Dan walau di awal-awal tadi saya sempat kesusahan bikinnya, ke belakang-belakang makin lancar. *ngelap keringat*

_Yosh_, moga-moga nggak terlalu mengecewakan, ya? _Dakara sa_, langsung aja beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_~ :""3

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**Thanks for reading**_


End file.
